11:11
by Kasperr
Summary: Park Jimin ingin mengakhiri hidup menyedihkannya. Disaat terakhir saat dia menyesali keputusan bodohnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 11:11 dan muncullah seorang pria aneh itu. Siapa namanya? Mikhalkov? [BTS] Park Jimin & Min Yoongi. / 11:11 "you" / Spiritual. Filosofi.


[11 : 11]

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Supernatural. Spiritual. Filosofi.

 **.**

 _11:11 atau 1111 atau angka kembar lainnya dianggap sebagai Angel Number atau angka malaikat. Penelitian menunjukkan bahwa semua angka malaikat memiliki getaran energi yang sesuai dengan pengalaman tertentu sehingga banyak ahli numerology menganggap urutan angka ini sebagai "panggilan kebangkitan spiritual"_

 _Melalui angka 11:11 malaikat pelindung memberitahu untuk selalu berbuat hal-hal positif. Angel Number akan memiliki vibrasi yang sangat kuat apabila mengandung makna:_

 _Awal yang baru_

 _Ambisi_

 _Keberhasilan_

 _Penciptaan_

 _Kebahagiaan_

 _Pertumbuhan Rohani_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading, everyone**_

 **© Red Casper**

* * *

Dari bubungan sebuah gedung tinggi di tengah kota, langit terlihat begitu luas dan dekat sekaligus. Berwarna biru. Cerah. Dengan awan yang berarak kian kemari mengikuti arus langit. Dibawah sana, hamparan bumi terlihat begitu ramai. Di kota besar seperti Seoul gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri gagah dimana-mana, jalan-jalan besar mengukir kota, perumahan tampak tertata rapi. Ada pohon-pohon, sungai Han, dan juga jembatan Banpo.

Lihat betapa indah semua hal yang diciptakan tuhan untuk dunia ini. Dia memberikan tawa pada kedua sahabat yang sedang naik sepeda ditaman sekitar Hangang setelah bertengkar hebat karena sebuah masalah kecil. Memberikan tangis bahagia pada seorang suami yang baru saja mendengar isakan pertama putra tunggalnya dari dalam ruang bersalin setelah hampir putus asa karena lima tahun sabar menanti kehadiran sang buah hati ditengah keluarga kecil mereka. Bahkan memberikan sebuah pengobat luka hati bagi seorang gadis yang telah ditinggal mati oleh kekasih tercinta dalam bentuk sebuah lamaran dari seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya diam-diam.

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan seperti datang silih berganti. Pasti akan datang kebahagiaan setelah tuhan merasa manusia telah cukup menderita, sebaliknya kesedihan akan menghampiri ketika Dia menganggap manusia telah terlena dengan kebahagiaan. Selalu seperti itu. Tuhan, selalu punya rencana untuk semua ciptaanNya dan tak pernah ada yang tahu apa.

Itulah mengapa Park Jimin berada disini saat ini. Itulah mengapa Park Jimin menangis, bertanya tentang rencana yang tuhan buat untuknya. Apa sebenarnya yang tuhan inginkan darinya. Selama hampir dua belas tahun sejak umurnya delapan, tak pernah sekalipun Park Jimin merasa bahagia lagi. Orang tuanya yang bercerai seakan tak menginginkannya, ayahnya beralasan tidak akan bisa mengurus Jimin kecil ditengah kesibukannya, ibunya berdalih tak ingin membuat Jimin tidak nyaman karena membawanya ke lingkungan yang baru. Jimin menangis, tidak hanya sehari, tetapi bertahun-tahun ketika mengingat penolakan itu. Tak ada perhatian, bahkan penerimaan. Jimin tinggal bersama bibinya yang kejam; yang tega melempar mangkuk nasi ke kepalanya jika Jimin tidak memasak, yang sampai hati membakar buku-buku pelajarannya saat Park Jimin mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi dari sang anak satu-satunya, yang berani mengirim Jimin ke panti asuhan ketika orang tuanya berhenti mengirimi keluarga itu uang bulanan.

Park Jimin semenderita itu, jika kalian ingin tahu. Tak pernah datang sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang akan membuatnya tertawa, atau tersenyum sedikit saja.

Jadi Jimin berteriak dari atas bubungan gedung sebuah kantor di tengah kota, pada langit, pada angin, atau siapapun dan _apapun_ yang bisa mendengarnya. Park Jimin mengeluh, menjeritkan hal yang sama setiap waktu;

"Kenapa?" Suaranya langsung hilang di bawa desingan angin yang menghantam rambutnya keras, "Kenapa harus aku? Tidak bisakah Kau memberikan sedikit penderitaanku pada orang lain? Agar aku tidak akan membencimu sebesar ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Siapa yang kalian harap menjawab pertanyaan itu? tuhan? Yang benar saja. Park Jimin telah menghindari tuhan sejak lama.

"Sudah cukup. Kumohon~" bisiknya.

Park Jimin masih menangis. Tak masalah, dia sudah sering menangis hampir setiap hari sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tetapi dia merasa lebih berani dari biasanya. Langkahnya tidak pernah seringan ini, hatinya tidak pernah semantap ini.

Dia bergerak naik ke tembok pembatas bubungan, tak peduli pada angin yang bisa saja menggoyahkan pijakannya, juga pada pemandangan yang membuatnya pusing di bawah sana. Park Jimin telah kehilangan akal, daya, dan kepercayaannya. Dia tidak bisa berharap pada siapapun, juga tidak bisa menaruh percaya pada apapun.

Park Jimin ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang penuh derita.

Ditengah isakan dan pandangannya yang buram karena air mata, Park Jimin melihat sebuah jam raksasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan seorang pria dari sebuah papan iklan jam tangan. Walaupun hanya iklan, jam itu bukan sekedar gambar. Jarum detiknya berdetak, dan waktunya sama dengan waktu setempat.

Pukul 11 : 08

Jam itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan berputar di tempat dengan tidak hati-hati. Dia tidak peduli.

Sambil menggenggam kain celana sebelah kirinya, Park Jimin membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh, berbaring di udara mengikuti gravitasi, melepaskan segala beban di atas sana, meninggalkan semua cerita sedihnya di belakang. Park Jimin akan terbebas. Semuanya sempurna seperti yang telah direncanakannya.

Hanya satu kesalahannya. Park Jimin membuka mata.

Dia melihat segalanya meninggalkannya; bubungan gedung dan hidupnya. Bayangan kematian tiba-tiba menghampirinya; roh yang entah akan dibawa kemana oleh malaikat maut, jasad yang akan berubah menjadi abu dalam proses kremasi. Apalagi jika mengingat tak ada yang akan mengenangnya. Park Jimin tidak punya teman dekat. Kematiannya hanya akan membuat bibinya yang jahat senang, dan orang tuanya akan terbebas dari beban _keberadaan_ dirinya.

"Tidak!" batinnya berteriak keras. Tetapi tubuhnya tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Park Jimin baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah keputusan bodoh. Dia ingin hidup. Dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya, bekerja di perusahaan besar dan membalas perlakuan bibinya. Dia ingin orang tuanya terus merasa bersalah padanya. Dia ingin mereka berdua mengingatnya sebagai sebuah penyesalan, dan ketika keduanya ingin meminta maafnya, Park Jimin akan meninggalkan mereka seperti mereka meninggalkan Jimin yang dulu menangis di kaki mereka, memohon untuk dibawa serta.

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. Tetapi semua itu tidak akan terwujud jika Park Jimin mati.

Jadi, pemuda itu berteriak, "To-tolong! TOLONG!"

Tidak ada yang mendengar. Sejak awal memang begitu.

Jimin mulai menangis lagi. Dan sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Park Jimin memanjatkan doa pertamanya.

 _Tuhan!_

 _Ini kesalahanku. Aku melompat karena keinginanku sendiri._

 _Namun aku melakukannya karena Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayangMu kepadaku._

 _Aku membenciMu karena kau mengasihi semua orang, kecuali aku._

 _Sekarang aku memohon kasihMu, tuhan!_

 _Seperti yang selalu Kau berikan pada semua orang!_

 _TOLONG AKU!_

 _KUMOHON!_

.

Ketika kepala Park Jimin akan membentur jalanan sebentar lagi, tiba-tiba jam dari papan iklan masuk kedalam pemandangannya.

11 : 11

Saat itu, Park Jimin merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Seorang pria muncul diatasnya, jatuh seperti dirinya tetapi dalam mode yang terlalu tenang. Pria itu mendekat, memeluk Jimin dan menyelematkan kepalanya dari hantaman keras aspal di bawah sana.

Park Jimin menyambut dekapan itu tanpa berpikir panjang, menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi dengan pasrah. Dia telah rela jika kakinya patah, atau jika dia kehilangan tangannya. Tak apa. Asal kepalanya cukup baik untuk menyimpan ingatan dan kenangan pahit yang telah menjadi luka di hatinya. Semua hal yang akan dibalaskannya nanti.

Tapi memang tak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada kaki atau tangan yang patah.

Park Jimin kini telah duduk di bubungan gedung lagi. Gemetaran dengan kaki lemas dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Di depannya, seorang pria yang telah menyelematkannya berjongkok cuek dengan mata yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Pria itu memiliki suara sedalam samudra, berbeda dengan Jimn yang memiliki suara halus. Penampilan pria itu cukup rapi, dia memakai celana dan kemeja warna putih. Sepatunya yang seperti milik orang kantoran juga berwarna sama. Kulit lelaki itu pucat sekali, sehingga bibirnya terlihat merah dan bola matanya jadi lebih bersinar. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, bergoyang lembut terkena angin menutupi sebagian dahinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Jimin akhirnya bersuara setelah bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya, "bagaimana bisa kau membawaku naik kesini? Aku yakin tadi aku jatuh kebawah."

"Um…" Lelaki itu, menggaruk rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk sebelah kiri. Wajahnya berkerut seakan bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi Jimin tahu lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bingung. Dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau harus tahu…" lelaki itu belum juga menyebut nama atau apapun yang membuat Jimin memahami keadaan. Malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadikan Jimin semakin tidak mengerti. "Tuhan adalah sang maha pengasih dan maha penyayang. Dia memang mengasihi semua manusia tanpa pandang bulu; si miskin di _kasih_ , si kaya juga di _kasih_. Si baik di _kasih_ , pun si jahat di _kasih_. Tetapi tuhan hanya memilih beberapa manusia untuk disayangiNya, dan kau… termasuk salah satunya. Jadi, jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi."

Jimin menatap lelaki itu sambil tertawa sarkastik.

"Kau bercanda? Tuhan yang memberikan semua penderitaan ini padaku!"

Lelaki itu membalas tawa sarkastik Jimin. "Kau pikir menjadi manusia yang disayangiNya itu gampang? Semakin kau disayangi, semakin banyak ujianmu. Kau bertanya rencana tuhan untukmu? _Bola yang dihempas keras kebawah, akan melambung sangat tinggi keatas sebagai balasannya._ Itu jawaban untukmu. Lagipula, jika tuhan tidak menyayangimu, Dia tidak akan mengirimku kesini."

Jimin menggigit bibir. Entah dinamakan apa perasaannya sekarang ini; gelisah, tetapi penasaran, dan juga takut. Gemetaran karena jatuh tadi hampir hilang, dan sekarang dia gemetaran karena kata-kata lelaki ini.

"Siapa kau?!" Jimin membentaknya. "Kenapa kau bisa membawaku naik kesini? Siapa kau hingga mengaku utusan tuhan seperti itu?!"

"Namaku, Min Yoongi, karena kau orang Korea dan aku turun di Korea." Jawab lelaki itu santai, tidak terintimidasi dengan bentakan Jimin. Dia malah membuat jarinya satu-persatu tegak untuk menghitung. "Kalau kau orang jepang dan tuhan menyuruhku turun di Jepang, namaku jadi Minamoto Yuuta. Kalau Amerika, berarti namaku Michael. Kalau Inggris, berarti Joseph. Kalau Rusia, berarti Mikhalkov. Terserah kau akan memanggilku dengan nama apa. Sama saja."

Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya menatap Yoongi –Jimin akan memanggilnya begitu, nama yang lain terdengar aneh, apalagi _Mikhalkov_ – masih bingung.

"Dan soal bagaimana aku menyelamatkanmu…" Yoongi menekankan kata _menyelamatkanmu_ karena jujur saja dari tadi dia menunggu ucapan terima kasih. Dia menunjuk ke punggungnya dengan ibu jari. "Well, _ini_ lumayan membantu. Aku selalu menyukainya."

Park Jimin mengarahkan tatapannya ke belakang punggung Yoongi, dan kemudian terperangah. _Ini_ yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah sebuah sayap bulu warna putih yang besar dan Yoongi terlihat begitu gagah dengan itu. Bulunya seperti bulu angsa namun sedikit lebih besar dan lebih halus.

"Makhluk apa dirimu ini?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. Masih berjongkok. Sikunya diletakkan diatas lutut dan pergelangan tangannya menopang dagu.

"Bagaimana ya manusia menyebutnya?" tanya Yoongi pura-pura bingung. Dengan satu kedipan jenaka yang ditujukannya untuk Jimin, dia menjawab,

.

.

" _Guardian angel."_

.

.

Theend.

.

11 : 11

"you"


End file.
